


Greg Visits (or The Boys Should Really Learn to Lock the Door)

by DaisyFairy



Series: Rumours [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Implied Sexual Content, Interfering Greg, M/M, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Greg stops by 221B unexpectedly and hears more than he was supposed to.





	Greg Visits (or The Boys Should Really Learn to Lock the Door)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone, but it may make more sense if you read the other two stories in the series first.

Sherlock sits in his armchair quietly plucking at his violin and watching the dying embers in the fireplace. From the bedroom he shares with John he can hear gasps and moans, occasionally half formed words that sound very much like his name, it is loud enough to hear from the lounge, but John is careful not to be so loud as to scandalise Mrs Hudson (although Sherlock privately thinks it would take more than that to shock her). 

Sherlock would admit to himself that without context he would find the sex noises a little disturbing, but in this case he is actually enjoying it a little. The fact that John feels comfortable enough to let Sherlock hear him, when before they had started calling each other boyfriend John was always secretive about his sexual activities, reassures him that their relationship is strong. He is also very happy that John is enjoying himself with the new toy Sherlock gave to him for his birthday.

Sherlock had been focusing so much on the increasingly desperate sounds drifting down the short corridor from his room that he is shocked when the flat door opens and Lestrade walks in. Sherlock is on his feet in an instant, he wants Lestrade to leave, this is private, John wouldn’t want to anyone else hearing him like this.

Greg walks over to join Sherlock in the middle of the room “Sherlock, I’ve got a case, we're all a ...bit....” he trails off as he registers the unmistakable groaning sounds, coupled now with the rhythmic creaking of bedsprings. His eyes widen as they dart between Sherlock and the bedroom.

“Please leave. We are busy. You can text me the details and I’ll be in touch tomorrow.” Sherlock is just shepherding Lestrade back out of the flat when a loud bitten off scream comes from the bedroom and then it all goes quiet.

“ Are you ok?” Greg whispers looking directly into Sherlock's eyes.

“ I’m fine.” Sherlock replies, then bodily shoves him out of the door and closes it behind him. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply to calm himself, he decides not to tell John about their visitor to save him embarrassment. He just hopes that Greg will be discreet enough not to mention it in the morning.

John’s voice calls him from their room “Sherlock? I’m done, did you want to join me?” Sherlock smiles, he very much does want to. He loves the softness of John post orgasm, the slow kisses and cuddling, the way that John snuggles into him in their bed. Putting Greg firmly out of his mind he extinguishes the lights and goes to him.

\---~--- 

The morning arrives along with a text from Greg about a case that has the two men in a taxi and off to the docks at 7am. Sherlock is so caught up in the photographs that came with the text that he nearly forgets about the previous evening. They exit the taxi hand in hand but soon split up to examine the scene. After a few moments of examining the evidence Sherlock becomes aware of a whispered argument occurring between Greg and John behind a storage container.

“I’m NOT cheating on him.”

“Look, I know that he must have agreed with it to keep you happy, but I know him. There is no way that Sherlock is really happy sharing you with anyone. He only barely tolerates anyone else talking to you. I’m his friend, I’m just worried about him. I know you’ve always liked the ladies but if you really love him you'll stop.”

John’s voice becomes a little louder as he defends himself “I’m not seeing anyone else!”

Greg also becomes louder as his frustration grows “I heard you last night in your room, while he was stuck outside listening to you having a go with some bird. I don't care what he said, that is not ok.”

Sherlock hurries over to the two men, eager to stop them before they attract attention from anyone else. John frowns at him when he sees him arrive “Did you know Greg heard me?”

Sighing Sherlock replies “Yes. I got rid of him as soon as I could.” Looking pointedly at Greg he says, “I was hoping he would be polite enough not to mention it.”

“I’m looking out for you, you don't have to put up with it.” Greg says to Sherlock.

John keeps his voice low but still sounds a little dangerous as he asks “Are you saying that because I’m bisexual I can't be monogamous?”

Greg holds up his hands to placate him, “No, no, I’m not saying you CAN’T, just...well, I know what I heard.”

Sherlock slides between the men before this escalates, “Yet again Lestrade you have weighed the evidence and completely failed to come to the right conclusion. Please stop interfering in our relationship.”

Greg looks confused, “I just want you to be ok, you’ve been so much happier these last few months, I...I’m just worried about you.”

John takes a deep breath and says “Let’s just get this case solved right, we’ll talk about it later?”

Greg narrows his eyes but nods reluctantly and the three men go back to attempting to solve the murder.

 ---~---

Two days later and the case is concluded, the culprit locked up and the paperwork filed. John and Sherlock are due to meet Greg in an hour at the pub for a “chat” and Sherlock is dreading it.

“What are we going to do? I don't want him to think you’re cheating on me.” Sherlock asks sadly.

John replies with a reassuring smile, “We can just tell him that we are fine and ask him to leave it alone if you want. We don't have to tell him anything.”

“You were upset that he thought you were doing that, I don't want you upset.”

John cups Sherlock’s cheek and kisses him gently on the lips. “I’m fine. I’ve calmed down now, he’s just worried about you and I can't be angry with him for wanting to make sure you are ok.”

“I don't think he’ll leave it alone if we don't tell him anything.”

John tilts his head in concession, “No, you’re probably right. We could come up with a reason, you just weren't in the mood, or we’re into kinky sex games with you tying me up or something,” Sherlock pulls a disgusted face “but I think the simplest thing is just telling him the truth. He’s your friend, he isn't going to judge you.”

Sherlock bites his lip. “I only just really labelled myself as asexual, I don't know about sharing it.”

“We don't have to, but it isn't anything to be ashamed of, and I think we can trust him. It's up to you though.”

Sherlock paces the room a few times, then settles in front of John. “Will he laugh at me?”

John takes a breath, “I can't promise that he won't at first, he might not understand or think we are joking,” Sherlock’s posture slumps a bit, “but I’m sure that once we’ve explained it'll be fine. He’s a good guy, apart from the other day when we confused him he hasn't batted an eye at my bisexuality.”

Sherlock nods thoughtfully. “He is our friend, I, I don't want to lie to him. Could you do it, please, I’ll stay here.”

John reaches out and holds Sherlock’s hand. “I’ll do the talking if you want, but I really think you should be there.” He tugs Sherlock closer and wraps his arms around him. “I love you you know.”

Sherlock smiles and whispers into John's hair “I know.” After all these months together he has finally come to believe it and trust John when he says those three words. “I love you too.”

“Come on then.” John says, moving away and pulling Sherlock gently towards the door, “If we get there early we can have a drink before he arrives, just one, that will help you relax.”

\---~---

Sherlock has just finished his first glass of wine when he sees Greg enter the room. Greg looks around for a moment then spots them in the secluded corner booth where they won't be overheard. He joins them and after a trip to the bar the three of them eventually settle back into the booth with a fresh glass of wine for Sherlock and a beer each for John and Greg.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, none of them sure how to start this conversation. Sherlock is very glad when John puts his glass down decisively and begins.

“I know you are worried about me treating Sherlock well, and that's why I’m not crosser about you interfering in our sex life. We’ve had a talk and decided the best thing to do is be honest with you, but this is private, Sherlock isn't ready to share this with everyone, so we are trusting you to keep this to yourself.”

Greg rubs the back of his neck self consciously. “Yeah, of course, I wouldn't do that. Just,” he glances at Sherlock who is trying to pretend not to be here, “I was there before, when it was bad, he isn't always the best at looking after himself so I just, you know, wanted to check.”

John nods, then catches Sherlock’s eye and smiles reassuringly. “Ok. Well. There was no one in there with me, I’m not sleeping with anyone else. Really we don't need to tell you any more than that, but, we decided it's simplest to just tell you. I was doing ...that, on my own, because Sherlock is asexual.”

Greg laughs nervously and Sherlock looks down at his drink to hide the tears that appear in his eyes.

“What are you talking about? I’ve seen you all over each other, and I know he loves you, I’ve heard him say it.”

John grabs Sherlock’s hand and squeezes gently. “No, that isn't what it means. Someone who is asexual has no, or nearly no, desire to engage in sexual activity with anyone. It doesn't mean that he doesn't want affection or feel love.”

Greg lowers his eyebrows and takes a few sips of his beer as he tries to process this. “Sooo, you are in love?”

John nudges Sherlock with his elbow until he nods.

“But you don't have sex?”

Sherlock nods again still not making eye contact with anyone.

“We’ve worked it out Greg, not going into details but we’re fine. We are together and happy, and I’m not making him do anything he doesn't want to. Ok?”

“Sherlock? Is that right? Everything’s fine?”

“Yes.” Sherlock mumbles and nods again, embarrassed about having to discuss such things as emotions.

Greg laughs, this time it is a light chuckle of relief and Sherlock feels safe enough to look at him.

Addressing Sherlock Greg says “I’m so glad that's resolved. I was really worried I’d have to try to talk you into breaking up with John because he was treating you badly.” Grimacing slightly he turns to John, “Sorry mate, but you must see how it looked.”

“Yeah, it's ok. He needs people looking out for him.”

Greg nods. “So you’re sorted then, you two. All loved up and happy for keeps is it?”

“Yeah, I think so.” John replies happily playing with Sherlock’s fingers. 

On hearing these words Sherlock’s brain stalls. For keeps, that sounds nice. He sits in place, vaguely aware of the others continuing their conversation and agreeing to play a game of darts. When John hugs him, kisses his hair and asks if he wants to play with them he hums absently and hears John giggle and say he’ll be back soon.

A few minutes later Sherlock has come to a decision about his future with John. He emerges from his mind to see John and Greg laughing by the nearby dartboard. He fights down the mild jealousy he feels and goes to join them. 

Today is not the day to put his plan in motion, but he smiles when he thinks of what he will be doing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like I am writing another fic in this series, no promises as to when but it will get written.


End file.
